


Good Pain

by AchieLeft



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Amos and Holden relieve stress together.





	Good Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet  
> Just some good honest porn.

Things have been tense on the Roci with recent events and for the first time in a while, there’s some downtime. Amos asked Holden to come by his room to hang out and Holden was already a bit apprehensive about the big guy. They talk for a long while about Earth and the madness around the Solar System. They drank a little synthetic liquor and had a pleasant time.   
He stands but feels the world spin as he is pressed against the wall. Amos whispers his name. “Holden.” A nervous laugh escapes Jim as he’s the closest he’s ever been to Amos.  
Amos rests his forehead against Holdens neck. Jim asks, “What are you doing?” At that, the bigger of the two makes his arousal clear and presses it against the Captain.  
“You are many things Holden. Dull ain’t one of ‘em.” Amos says before pressing closer to the Cap’ and fixing their lips together. At first there isn’t much of a response but then slow, small, and hesitant movements act in response to him. The kiss is like a test at first, but quickly becomes intense. Amos uses a knee to lift Jim up and his large hands find grip on bony hips. Holden holds onto the bigger mans shoulders and tries to keep up with his subordinate. Teeth nip at his lips and a hot tongue envelopes his own. His heartbeat is loud in his ears and Amos takes up all of his vision.   
Jim turns his head away from the kiss. “Amos. We really doing this?” He pants a bit as he looks into Amos’ eyes.  
“As long as you want to, I definitely want to.” Amos pulls them back into the kiss before Jim can speak again. Amos easily lifts Holden and moves them to the bed. Large hands slide up the Captains torso and pull the shirt off before untying the arms of the jumpsuit around his waist and slipping it down and off. Holden is half hard, he’d been so stressed that it’s hard to really get aroused. “Holden, you done it with a guy before?” Amos asked more to just watch the guy struggle to put his words together than actually caring if he had or not.  
“Yeah, but not any time recently. Just as a kid trying to experiment.” His face is flushed down his neck and his chest is a bit pink in some splotches. Amos grins slightly and leans back down, licking and kissing his Captains torso. “Have you?” The last part comes out kind of like a moan as Amos sucks on his neck.  
“Do you think I have?” Amos grins a bit harder now. His teeth gently scrape Holdens collar bone. He moves one of his hands lower and slides it under Jim’s underwear. A small jolt shoots through Holden and pulls a quiet moan from him. Holden feels a little odd being on the receiving end and he definitely feels vulnerable. The large fingers massage his balls and stroke him until he’s fully hard. Amos tugs the underwear all the way off and spreads Holdens legs apart. He leans away for a second and pulls his own clothes off except for his own boxer-briefs. His erection makes its outline clear and it twitches as if announcing its presence. Holden doesn’t mean to stare but does so anyway. “You’ll be fine.” Amos states.  
“Are you sure? Cause uh.. that’s not regular size.” He tears his eyes away from it.  
“I’m a big guy. It’s proportionate.” Amos chuckles and reaches for something out of sight and brings it into view. Lube. He slathers it onto his fingers and rubs it onto Jims hole. One large finger starts to sink inside of Holden and his hands grip the thick blanket under him.  
“Fu-“ He cuts himself off with a little gasp. He accidentally scoots away which earns a tug back down onto the finger. He’s worked open and it feels nearly raw when the second finger is added. “Oh Christ..” More of the slick substance is added to ease entry and a thumb from the other hand helps to stretch him open. It feels like it goes on for an eternity until they are removed and he hears Amos slip out of his underwear. He also hears the lube bottle squirt and feels a hot, wet pressure at his hole. “Oh fuck.” He squirms but tries to steel himself.  
“Kiss me.” Amos orders as he slots their lips together again and holds a pale hip in place as he pushes forward. His tongue invades Holdens mouth, nails dig into his shoulders as he continues inward. He swallows the captains grievances and tries to distract him with the kiss. He adds some more lubricant and manages to fully connect with Holden. He trembles as he lets Jim adjust. “Okay?” He breaks the kiss.  
“Give me.. a minute.. fuck..” It feels like air is hard to get in.  
“You’re fucking tight Holden. Just relax.” Amos runs a hand through the captains hair. He grinds into Holden pulling a whimper from him. “You’re alright Cap’.” Jim takes deep breaths and tries to even himself out.  
“Just. Move. It’s okay..” Jim grits out and brings a hand down to his withering erection. He doesn’t stroke it but more just holds his junk. Amos nods and begins to thrust at a slow pace. The rings of muscle contract and tighten every time he pulls out. One hard thrust makes Holden yelp. “Wait! Wait. Fuck.” He breathes heavy and has a hand against Amos’ thigh, an attempt to keep him from moving. Amos pulls all the way out and flips Holden over onto his stomach.  
“Let’s try it this way. Our size difference is kind of crazy huh?” He lines back up and quickly thrusts in all the way to the hilt. A breathy curse leaves Holdens mouth. Amos massages his back and shoulders for a moment before setting a pace again. “Better?” He asks, breath ghosting over Jims ear.  
All he gets is a nod and shiver in response. He speeds up and holds onto Jims sides as he pounds into him. Curses leave Holden with every push and the response is a breathy grunt from Amos. “Holden. I’m.. Can I?” He wraps one arm underneath Jims belly.  
“Fuc-..” Holden starts as he’s lifted and leaned against Amos’ massive frame. Amos continues to fuck into the smaller man as his grip tightens and he practically bear hugs Holden from behind. He stills and his body shudders as he releases inside of Holden. “Umph..” Holden grunts as it spurts into him. Amos mouths on Holdens neck and reaches down to stroke Jim. The smaller mans body jolts as he’s jerked quickly. Amos swipes his thumb over the head with every stroke until Jim also releases. He leans his friend back down to the cot and pulls out slowly, a cum trail leaking out after him.   
“You good?” Amos asks but doesn’t receive a reply. He passed out. Amos cleans them both up and considers waking the Captain up but decides to leave him be. He lays down on the cot and spoons his small partner. He falls asleep wondering what kind of reaction he’ll receive from Holden when he wakes up.   
Not even thirty minutes later, Holdens eyes open blearily to a bed that isn’t his own. A heavy arm is laid over his torso. ‘I fell asleep in his bed. What is wrong with me?’ He shifts slightly and just as slightly, the arm over him moves. He tries to lean up onto his knees but his hips are sore and his legs feel weak.  
“You probably can’t walk to your room yet. Just wait.” Amos mumbles tiredly. Jim nods and relaxes back down. Amos pulls the blanket over them and readjusts.   
“Amos. Are you hard?” Holden asks quietly. The bulge on his back grinds against him.  
“Yeah. We only did it once. Who do you think I am?” He laughs. “I’m fine though. Just go to sleep.” He runs a hand through Jim’s hair.  
“Sorry.” Holden mumbles his apology and receives another laugh from Amos. “What?” He asks.  
“It’s funny. You apologizing for another mans dick.” He chuckles again. Holden flushes red and curls up a little.  
“I’m going to sleep.” Jim states and gets comfortable under the blanket. Amos nods and gets comfy behind him.  
—-  
He wakes up again hours later. Amos’ steady breathing on his neck. He feels really comfortable and wonders if it’s bad for them to be like this.


End file.
